starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
A.R.E.S.
|fgcolor= |image=ARES SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=ARES SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns=*120mm cannon *T82 missile pod *Napalm burninator |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=75 |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=120 mm cannon |gun1strength=16 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.8 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=T82 Missile Pod |gun2strength=5 (+15 vs armored) |gun2attacks=8 |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=2.5 |gun2range=3 |gun2upgrd= |gun3name=Napalm Burninator |gun3strength=20 (+20 vs biological) |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air= |gun3cool=1.5 |gun3range=3 |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=An A.R.E.S may be outfitted with only one of the above weapon systems |structure= |hero=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} A.R.E.S. is a Terran Dominion warbot series. It can be equipped with different weapons like missiles, flamethrowers and automatic weaponry. History While infiltrating a secret science facility used by the Dominion, Raynor's Raiders came to a cargo bay full of heavy resistance including s and vikings. Jim Raynor hacked the nearby security console to activate a nearby A.R.E.S. and used it to destroy the guards. After destroying the facility's energy core and accidentally releasing a powerful hybrid they activated a second unit (equipped with a cannon) to buy them time as they fled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit Wings of Liberty The A.R.E.S. is massively powerful and is easily capable of destroying the nearby guards. It can be equipped with one of three weapons when the player activates it - anti-personal napalm, anti-armor missile pods, or all-purpose cannons. The anti-armor missiles are advised, as the siege tanks and vikings are more formidable than the Dominion's marines, and the player's current forces can kill them without the need for the warbot. On some higher difficulties a thor may be encountered in the area as well. The A.R.E.S. has a timed life and will self-destruct when it runs out regardless of health. A feat of strength for the mission requires the player to kill the nearby brutalisk with the warbot on Normal difficulty. Due to the A.R.E.S.'s timed life, this requires the player to clear out the cargo bay on their own. Once this is done they can activate the A.R.E.S. and march it to the chamber with the brutalisk. Clearing out the cargo bay without the warbot is the only difficulty, in a straight-up fight the A.R.E.S. is more than a match for the brutalisk. Because the brutalisk is an armored unit, the anti-armor missiles armament is again advised. Co-op Missions |fgcolor= |image= |imgsize=2 |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns=120mm cannon |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=60 96 (at Swann full Combat Drop Duration Mastery) |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=400 480 (at Swann level 15) *720 (at Swann full Combat Drop Health Mastery) |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=120 mm cannon |gun1strength=15 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+2 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=Co-op Missions |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Rory Swann is able to use the Combat Drop ability to summon four A.R.E.S. warbots to the field. The warbots have timed life of 60 seconds and are fully controllable, and attack both ground and air units. Upgrades Trivia Ares is the god of war in the Greek mythology. The Napalm Burninator is a possible reference to Trogdor the Burninator, a spin-off character of the Homestar Runner flash web cartoons. The sentry bot and the eradicator re-use the A.R.E.S. model. References Category:Terran robot and AI classes